1. Field
Embodiments relate to organic light emitting display (OLED) devices and method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information such as images, letters, and/or characters using light generated by combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer. The organic light emitting display device has several advantages such as relatively a large viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device has become a prospective next-generation display device. The organic light emitting display device may generally include a first substrate having a display region and a peripheral region adjacent to the display region, a display structure, a second substrate, etc.